


iTunes Challenge.  2020.  Punky version.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, find the not so hidden Bellatrix, this is not MAC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Dumb title is dumb.  But it is the iTunes challenge, just like ten years too late.  And if I putty name on there then it's not the other ones that you are now going to all go out and rush to write so that we have more :)  Hahahaha.Title:  iTunes Challenge.  1-5/5.Fandoms:  DWP with a little bit of HP and a dash of 101DCharacters: pre-Miranda/Andrea, Andrea/Cruella, and even some one-sided MirandaWord Count:  442 shortest and 1709 longestRating:  GSummary:  Five songs.  Five drabbles.  Post.  Now, I challenge you?  You might know the drill from before when this was a popular challenge and iTunes was like new.  Put on the song and write till the song is over and it’s supposed to be random.  You know I don’t generally bother with the rules, but I am freaking posting something.  I’m so tired of 5 pages brainstorms and then things getting in the way.  I just want writing time and am not really getting. it.  So, I’m gonna take it.Disclaimer:  standard disclaimer—just find one and copy/paste it in hereA/N: Yeah.  I don’t really do drabbles in the sense of 100 words.  But do you really want me to write less?
Relationships: Andrea Sachs/Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Cruella/Andrea, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda/Andrea
Comments: 40
Kudos: 22





	1. 4 U. Korn.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iimzadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimzadi/gifts), [XVnot15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/gifts), [xenavirgin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xenavirgin), [elle_nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/gifts), [CrazyBeCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/gifts).



> For all ya'll on the Skype call :)
> 
> iimzadi, XV, Gin, elle_nic, CBC, Curly, and Raq :)
> 
> AND MXROLKR!!!!!

**_iTunes Drabbles.1-5/5._ **

**_Here's Number 01_ **

**_4 U.Korn.DWP in a SW setting.preMirAndy.G.821 words._ **

_It’s dark in my mind, but I want to move.If I don’t move, I’ll break.Where are you?Where am I?If this is rhetorical, then why am I losing my mind?One step forward always becomes two steps back.I do what you say and then I’m on my back._

With a start, Andrea flexed up to peer around the room.Her hand instinctively grasped the light saber next to her thigh.Breathing deep, Andrea reached out with the Force.She could feel only the small presence of rummaging rodents.The danger was three days hover craft ride behind her.However, she had never found safety in the caves before.

Knowing sleep would be elusive at this point, Andrea rolled to her feet and began to stretch.Pulling the practice pod from her bag, Andrea forced her mind to focus on the sting of the electric zap and the flow of her body and the light saber as she lost herself to the focus of tracking the pod with her eyes closed and how her body moved in response.Master Priestly never said anything; however, her eyebrow raise said more than enough. 

Andrea new she was a new Jedi Master, but she couldn’t see a time where she would give up the easy device that could provide a work out, skills practice, and a way to find her emotional center.It did not take up room in her pack and had many applications.

“Ouch.”Andrea reached out and grabbed the hovering device in anger.Her thoughts had been a mess for six days.Mission complete, she had ridden out to the rendezvous.She had waited confidently for Master Priestly.When dawn came and went, she felt a trickle of concern.However, they had allowed for this.The next leg of their journey would not be for another two days.Plans, contingencies, rest, recovery, moving on, proceeding on with or without the other.They were not friends.They were barely partners.If one or the other could not continue on the schedule, the other would have to make their own way.

Andrea let out a deep sigh and squeezed the training bot in her hand until her knuckles were white and she would risk damage to her flesh or the mechanism.

 _A night terror, broken sleep, lack of focus.What kind of Palawan are you, Sachs?_ Andrea hissed. _When did my inner voice taken on the silken and slicing tones of Master Priestly?Oh, that’s better_.

The sun would be up in another hour and their ride would not wait for tardiness.Even touching down on the planet would be a risk.The Jedi were hunted now.They couldn’t afford more than a stealth mission with the least amount of people possible.The transport could take a risk to hide them, but it couldn’t linger. 

_This is the only transport from here_.

Master Priestly’s dark look had meant to crush Andrea’s optimistic outlook.However, her words echoing in Andrea’s head now seemed as though they had been a dark future casting.The echo of Miranda expected her to get on that transport, to continue their work, to not look back.

 _She’ll be here._ Andrea tried to find her hope for the best.She must have laid it down somewhere.

_Eat something.Get your stuff.Then get moving.She’s probably already at the next point having missed this one._

Suiting action to word, Andrea rummaged in her bag for rations.The water was nearly gone, but she polished it off knowing she would be moving within the hour.

Andrea scrambled over the final outcropping of rock to see the transport ship making its final approach.Turning on the spot, Andrea once again sought out Miranda. _Surely, those purple Jedi robes would show up out here._ Andrea slowed her approach as the ship settled. _Master Priestly.When did she become Miranda?Why wasn’t Master Priestly here?She had never failed a mission or perhaps not once her legend took over._

The door opened on the ship.A robed figure with a large blaster stepped out and motioned to Andrea.

Holding up her hand, Andrea cast her glance frantically about.Passing the ship without getting closer, Andrea wondered if the woman had made it this far only to fall to her injuries.However, there was no sign on the horizon or in the foreground.Master Priestly had now been missing 6 days and this is the only transport from here.

The figure from the ship approached the younger Jedi Master.“We must go now.Come.”His hands were on her, their steps moving toward the ship.

The door of the transport closed.

Andrea closed her eyes squeezing tears out and cursing.With a scream she cursed the situation as the transport ship lifted away from the surface needing to escape the atmosphere and break orbit before the trackers could catch up to them.


	2. Infatuation.  Christina Aguilera

**_iTunes Drabbles.1-5/5._ ** ****

**Number 02** ****

**_Infatuation.Christina Aguilera.DWP.preMirAndy.G.581 words._ **

_Why can’t I get this ending to form?I have been here for weeks.The flow has been phenomenal.Yet, not she won’t commit to him and he is turning petulant._ Miranda frowned at her screen.Her muse was a lovely woman when she was being wooed and properly fed and watered.However, sometimes she let the characters take on their own temperaments and they lured her into the story getting into trouble, making it worse, and then coming together to solve the problem.Only this time.She was 120 thousand words in and the damsel was out of distress and didn’t really need the husky hunky guy all that much.It was all very Sword & the Stone really.Romantic comedy almost.Well, except for the terrible tumble down the jungle mountain at the beginning and the crocodile.

Miranda hated when she got to this point.It was always nerve-wracking.Would she be able to get past each sort of twenty-five thousand benchmark.Or not?Or when?Really, it was all about the when, because Miranda could do fifty thousand words here and then come back to it in a year if necessary.Standing from her desk, she cursed the wooden chair in the rustic room.She had been sitting for too many hours.The sun was sinking low on the horizon.Some kind of celebration had been in the process of being set up when she went for her morning walk.The night would likely see the whole of the village celebrating.

Then she made the mistake of looking out the window.

The tall brunette had her hair in a loose braid that allowed the sun to almost halo around her.At some point a flower had been tucked in and Miranda cursed herself for the longing that sprung up in her heart when she should have been sneering at the simplicity of the woman and returning to her work.

Breathing exercises combined with stretching allowed Miranda to empty her mind.Pacing her room and then out to the front open walkway of the building, Miranda focused on the changing air around her as the world shifted from day to night.The colors of the buildings in the early morning compared to those later in the day and heading into darkness.She could hear the ladies in the court yard gossiping.There was a dog barking somewhere. 

Returning to her space, Miranda knew she just needed to get them to act on their growing affections and head back to safety after the survival of the adventure.Then they could live happily ever after.

Slipping into her chair, Miranda tapped the trackpad and imagined the happy couple as the screen came to life.

Instead there it was the blinking cursor just waiting waiting waiting and those dark brown eyes, the deep pink to almost purple red lips, the sun in a halo of the brown hair in a thick braid over a smooth shoulder revealed by a top that was the color of celebration.

In Miranda’s mind the woman of her couple thanked him for supporting her along her way and even for getting her back home and with a kiss on the cheek she passed him up and stalked forward straight into the arms of her lover.

The tall brunette with a flower in her hair.

Andrea.

Her name an overheard whisper on the wind.

The lover in her mind.

The one derailing the story.

The woman.

Miranda’s infatuation.


	3. Tocata for Organ in D Minor

_**iTunes Drabbles. 1-5/5.** _

_**Number 3** _

**_Toccata for Organ in D Minor, BWV 565.Walter Kraft.DWP in HP w/side of 101D.Andy/Cruella.G.594._ **

_Dramatic much?_ Andrea thanked her stars that she had learned to keep her thoughts to herself. _But really?This is the family introduction music?_ Andrea crossed her legs and then crossed her arms and pushed her back hard against the wood paneling of the bench.Cruella had implied the family business would be quick.

Where the hell was this magical organ playing the family music?Andrea bit her lip trying to keep herself contained.If her family was anything near as volatile as her lover, then she had better know the trouble she was starting.

The British wizarding world was as different from the Muggle British world as from the American.Andrea could not imagine this gothic architecture and crazy landed estate in the the United States.Let alone with a magical organ playing drama all hours of the day.Or worse a cursed house elf forced to play until death.

Andrea shuddered even thinking it in a half darkly joking way.

Her lover had wanted to make a coat out of puppies and still wasn’t quite sure what was so wrong about that.Cruella had finally accepted that everyone else did not approve and she supposed that her methods for getting what she wanted were surely not as Slytherin as they should be.However, she had been a hat stall with the house of the red and gold because if any one ever went blindly charging in for what she wanted or rather thought was right, then it was surely Cruella deVille.

Andrea tried to see it clearly in her mind.Cruella deVille in Hogwarts robes and friends, yes, friends even back then with Miranda fucking Priestly.It boggled the mind.

“Andy, darling.”Cruella did not separate from the dark woman she was walking arm and arm with, but her magic reached out with her greeting to wrap around Andrea.

Standing, Andrea fought he urge to reach for her wand as the organ hit upon a truly dark note.The woman said something in Cruella’s ear and let her eyes freely roam over Andrea’s body.

The woman’s laugh bordered on hysterical cackle of glee setting off Cruella’s distinct laugh that clearly savored the distraction, discomfort, and dismemberment.

“Andy, darling.You’ve met my cousin Bella?Well, here she is.Bella, this is my darling, Andy.”Cruella made the introduction as she turned her attention on each woman in turn.

“Enchantée.”Andrea decided to use one of her character selves to charm the potential powder keg of a witch before her.The undercover juror had been so deep for so long that there was no way that she had not enjoyed her favorite curse for real.The long run may have proven her to be on the side of the light, that didn’t mean you would go alone into a dark alley with just any old person on the side of the light.Well, would you?No.Didn’t think so.

Sensing the discomfort of Cruella’s woman, Bella leaned forward claiming a kiss on each cheek.“De quoi es-tu faite, petite sorcière??”She smirked at the brunette as she drew back.“Don’t you dare say puppy dog’s tails.”

Andrea drew Cruella to her for a kiss and then still holding her hand, Andrea leaned toward Bella and in a stage whisper intoned, “We don’t talk about puppies.”

Bella’s laugh melted into Cruella’s before Andrea’s less hysterical notes joined in.

“Oooh.I like this one.”Bella cooed to her cousin.“Shall we?”She held out her hands to each woman before the twist of apparition took them.

Bella asked her:What are you made of little witch?


	4. Chapter 4

**_iTunes Drabbles.1-5/5._ **

**_Number 04_ **

**_Done All Wrong.Black Rebel Motorcycle Club.DWP.Miranda.G.442 words._ **

_All the wrong I done.I’m sure to live quite long._

Turning back, the press threatened to suffocate Miranda.Her breath wouldn’t come drowned as it was by their shouted words of inquiry and the new reality closing in on her from where she had pushed it all back.

The husband’s divorce.

The teen aged daughters wishing for their father.

The assistant passed over for another.

The right hand man sacrificed to secure her power.

The righteous assistant she thought had become her conscience.

The tall brunette outraged on her colleagues behalf and acting rashly but with a point.The one Miranda had thought was one of us in the sense of being part of her elite inner circle.The one she knew didn’t want this life, but that was worthy of becoming a force to be reckoned with on her own terms and in her own time.

A break that couldn’t be fixed.

An end that would never become a new beginning.

An uncarved block with no artist to set the creation free.

Pivoting on one heel, Miranda breathed in the counts of four from some long lost dance class with a wall of mirrors and all eyes on each performer in their turn down the line.Miranda could hold her pose for the mirrors, the judges, and all the others.She had been doing it for so long that she had been caught off guard when she realized that the performance wasn’t everything.

The tantrum for sure had been thrown likely the way her phone must have been.

However, that right there—that was the force to be reckoned with when it grew up.It was the looking out for another and willing to go to battle for them.It was the mistake of an early commander, instead of the seasoned veteran. 

In the dark only half paying attention to the models on the runway.Miranda knew she could see herself so much more than ever before in her, in Andrea, in the one that got away.

The words echoed in her head from some forgotten song: _All the wrong I done.I’m sure to live quite long._

Her heart breaking for Nigel as well as the lost potential of the girl, Miranda wondered how long she would have to survive to out walk the effect of her missteps.

Of all the problems, Nigel her fellow warrior would be the easiest.The girls must be first of course.

As the light flicked on and people got to their feet, Miranda wondered if anything what she should do about the one that got away. _My greatest disappointment_.She mused to herself.


	5. Thank You.  Dido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I found canon for the first time in a long freaking time. I found three fandoms in one and a bonus fandom in another. Another AU setting or two. No sex. No zombies. But I did find CAndy just Cruella and Andy and not Miranda. I found some angst for you fools. Tissue warning on this last one. It's a bit of a doozy.
> 
> I adhered to the iTunes challenge rules of random songs and writing all in one sitting back to back. Otherwise I did pause and write till I got to an ending point instead of only the 3-7 minutes per song.
> 
> I hope you liked them. I think there were a good little I've stayed up too late but at least I finally posted something and it was new :)

**_iTunes Drabbles.1-5/5._ **

**_Number 05_ **

**_Thank You.Dido.DWP.damaged MirAndy.G.1709 words.Possible tissue warning?_ **

Miranda pushed the door closed behind her and pressed back against it.Except for the small nightlights, the house was dark for which she was thankful.She could not face anyone, least of all her twin darlings.Their heartbreak would amplify her own making it all the more horrific being her own fault.

Words said in anger.Time apart because of schedules giving way to time apart because limbo meant not making the final break.

And then.

Miranda sank to the ground not bothering with her wet clothes or anything else.The chill almost felt good because she could feel something outside of the pain in her heart.The tears hurt now in a way they hadn’t after the first round of them had ended.She supposed the salt on the already inflamed tissue compounded the problem.

Leaning her head on her knees, Miranda wrapped her arms around them letting it all wash over her.

At least the rain had washed away the foreign perfume. 

At least the silence of the house might give her the respite to fall apart and recover.

Not enough to heal but enough to function.

Her girls.

Oh, her precious girls.

They would know.

She wasn’t sure if they would say anything to her or about it or keep silent.

She wasn’t sure which would be worse.

She never wanted to explain.

Above her there was a rustle, a few whispered words, a sharp grunt of pain, and then the footsteps that were the quietest the pair had ever managed.Miranda shifted to bite her thumb in an effort to ward off the broken howling that wanted to well up from her heart.She couldn’t face them.She couldn’t find words.Not right now.Perhaps not ever.

“You’re soaked.”Cassidy observed in a shocked whisper.

“She’s here.Why is she here?”Caroline wondered in a harsh dismissive tone.

“What are you talking about?Of course, she’s here.”Cassidy scolded her sister.

“The asshole is always supposed to find other accommodations.Duh.”Caroline had never struggled in expressing her opinion.

“What the hell?”Cassidy couldn’t understand.

“Mom is the cheater this time, Cass.She’s our mom.But she’s the one that fucked this up.”Caroline stepped closer to her mom while trying to hold back her anger.“You did this.”Caroline whisper shouted down at her mother.“You won’t even look at us.”

Unable to face the further breaking in her heart and soul that would be looking into her daughters’ eyes right then, Miranda just nodded.

The silence was unbearable measured by the clock ticking down the hallway.

Miranda bit harder into her skin hoping to draw blood and keep her focus on not wailing and thrashing about in front of her daughters.

Steps came up the hallway from the kitchen.Miranda felt the presence of the girls shift back toward the steps.She sensed an unspoken argument and then their retreat.The silence was once again measured by the ticking of the clock since her heart was not in any kind of shape to keep a rhythm.

“Look what the cat dragged in.”The tone was as cold as it had been four months ago and Miranda cursed herself a thousand times for her influence on Andrea.

Miranda swallowed hard.This was why she had walked in the rain.Why she had stayed out later that reasonable.

“What a photo for page 6. The portrait of the icon.Slumped after life’s problems caught up with her.The media mogul slithered to the floor, her five inch inch heels no longer able to support the bombshell.Rumpled Prada on a fallen devil.”The shift in voice hinted at Andrea leaning against the wall out of reach.“Yes.I think there’s a story in there.Maybe I should write it.What do you think, Miranda?Would you give me a quote?”There was that nasty hooking tone that grabbed the weakness in a person and yanked it until it bled.It was trademark Miranda and being used against her thoroughly.

The silence ticked on.Miranda couldn’t see anything from where she was hiding wrapped into herself.The hardness of the floor was making its presence known in her back and where she was sitting.The chill that reminded her she was still capable of feeling anything beyond pain had morphed into a coldness that was wrapping its icy fingers around her heart.She knew she would start shaking soon as much down to her body temperature as the shock of the emotional trauma exponentially increased by her own guilt.

Andrea had learned the art of waiting.

She sought for clues to how Miranda felt about her in the beginning.She quietly learned the girls until they had taken her under their wing.She followed a trail as dedicated as a blood hound on the hunt.She had learned confrontation, intimidation, and playing with her food and all mostly at Miranda’s side.And she knew that some cuts were deeper than other and that some blades cut on both sides.

She also knew sometimes you had to throw your whole life in the fountain when you walked away in order to find or create or write a new and better one.

So Andrea waited.

She supposed that Miranda waited as well, but she was certain that waited wouldn’t have been the word that Miranda used to describe the moments ticking by on the giant damn clock.

“It would be quite the photo.Did you know your hair is darker when it’s wet?I wonder what this picture says right now?I wonder what is in the next frame?If you stood up what would your posture be?How stormy are those eyes?”Andrea shifted, she wasn’t quite done.Her claws were out for good reason, though she knew a few things that Miranda did not.

“Do you feel trapped now?”Andrea’s tone had taken on some new flavor.It was more curious and less poison.“Did you feel trapped earlier?”Andrea paused, but somehow this one seemed thoughtful and not using a tool to inflict further pain.

“Yes.I think I could write this story.I think I even know how it ends.You don’t seem to though.Quite puzzling.”Andrea sounded longing and disappointed, though not in a I hate you and I’m leaving sort of way.

Miranda raised her head and her eyes unerringly found Andrea’s.The pain in those orbs echoed her own.Without breaking their eye contact, she swallowed hard again.Part of her truly thought her body might just give out from the stress.

“Is that a flicker or hope, hmmm?”Andrea once again took on one of Miranda’s baiting tones.

It hurt to have her own weapons flung at her.Miranda pushed herself back against the wall and let her hands grip her legs as an anchor.She would meet her fate full on.

“Who do you want, Miranda?”

“You.”Miranda’s voice broke.“You.Andrea.I want you.”Scrambling forward, Miranda shifted to her knees facing her younger lover.

“Are you quite certain?”Andrea somehow gave the impression of holding a weapon and that Miranda’s or perhaps their relationship’s fate would be determined in the answer.

“Yes, Andrea.I want you.”Miranda made it to her feet and stepped closer to the brunette.

“No more of this I’m too old for you or that I’m giving up too much of my life bullshit?”Andrea’s tone now was all her own.It was hometown girl and come out swinging because I am fighting for what I want right here and right now.

“Andrea, no.I’m a fool.I only want you and I won’t second guess your choices.”Miranda stepped closer, but she held her posture defiant as she continued.“That doesn’t mean I understand what you see or why you would give certain things up.But I will not second guess you or our love.”

“And Chelsea?”Andrea drew the line in the sand and placed all of her troops along it fully armed and ready.

“I don’t want her.I was a fool to let her close.I was hurting and foolish.”Miranda closed the distance between them and reached for Andrea’s hand.Feeling the ring still on her finger, Miranda gasped and looked down.“Andrea, I am sorry.I am a difficult woman and I hurt when I think I am going to get hurt.I am not excusing my behavior in any way.”

“You’re also not telling me anything I don’t know.”Andrea rolled her eyes.

“I am sorry, Andrea.”She pulled their clasped hands up to her lips for a kiss.“I love you, Andrea.”

The shivers had become noticeable now as the cold continued to settle in and the emotional stress ebbed for the moment.“Come on, you have to get out of those clothes.”Andrea turned to pull Miranda with her up the stairs.

“Andrea?”Miranda wouldn’t let the moment pass without clearing the air.“How can you just accept, Andrea?”

Andrea crossed her arms over her chest.“Jack was there, Miranda.Jack told me what the camera did not tell the world.I couldn’t get back from my assignment.”She shrugged before continuing, “And then I was still angry.You still have put yourself, your girls, and our relationship ship into a nightmare.You had to first and push the limits to get a reaction.You got one all right.Ultimately, I decided that you needed to know the answers for yourself and then I needed to be in person to believe it.Jack saw one part of the story that was left untold.That didn’t mean there weren’t other chapters.”Andrea’s eyes searched Miranda’s.“I want to believe.I hope that I can.You, however, have found yourself probably the biggest hole ever with your daughters and the press.We are both going to be home more.Home being together as the family we should be.And the truth will work itself out one way or the other.”

Pulling Andrea to her, Miranda kissed her on the lips and then closed in for the tightest hug ever.

“I love you, Andrea.I want to be home with you and the girls more.”

**_END_ **

x


End file.
